


my safe place

by steveanthonys



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Wedding Fluff, that is going to blossom into something more...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveanthonys/pseuds/steveanthonys
Summary: drabbles written for a tumblr prompt years ago.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 7





	1. 1. hide

Arthur was sitting at his kitchen table typing away at his computer, breathing in the scent of hot coffee when he heard the first knock on the door. He stopped his movements, straining to hear more sounds. Nothing. Silence.

He reached for his gun and carefully, trying to make no sounds, he got up and approached the door. He had been careful this time (he always was), they shouldn’t have found his real address so soon and this easily. Was he being followed?

Another knock. Arthur breathed in a few more times before looking through the peephole.

“Eames?” He nearly shouted, getting even more worried. He wasted no time and opened the door. “What are you doing here?”

“I need a place to hide.” Eames whispered. He had a split lip and he looked like he hadn’t sleep in days.

Arthur quickly helped him to get inside, “I thought you were in Warsaw.”

“Keeping tabs on me, darling?” He sat heavily on the couch, groaning. Arthur ignored him.

“What happened? The job went south?”

Eames sighed. “Yes, well. We work in a dangerous business, Arthur. It shouldn’t be such a surprise.”

Arthur stayed silent for a moment, observing Eames: he knew the forger was good at his job - and he wasn’t referring just to his acting skills. Being in dreamscaping requires fighting abilities, knowing how to hide from your enemies and having connections. Arthur has never seen him so desperate, without his characteristic humour, even in the worst situations. Eames was hiding something from him and that meant problems. Eames wouldn’t have ever come here. Maybe the world is ending.

“How did you find me?”

Eames looked away, “I can’t let you run away from me this easily, can I?”

Arthur thought about the time and resources Eames had to put into finding his new location. Arthur knew he had done everything he could to keep this place unknown to any of his colleagues. Maybe that’s why Eames had come here.

Arthur thought about the late nights he has shared with Eames during jobs working, talking about their dreams and desires or drunkenly celebrating successes. He thought about Eames’s lips on his skin, all those years ago, when he had been too young and naive… pure from the fear of losing a dear person, a colleague, Mal. He looked at Eames and his heart clenched thinking about how Eames must have felt losing her and Arthur’s affection in such a short time.

He looked out onto Paris’s street below. Maybe Eames had found this place because he knows Arthur, because he understands him. Because he has missed him.

Arthur sighed, “Okay, then. What are our next steps?”

Eames looked up, questioningly. “Our?”

“What? You think you can turn out on my doorstep as a bloody fugitive and leave this house alone? It’s obvious you need my help, Mr. Eames. You haven’t been exactly successful all alone, have you?” He turned towards his bedroom: firstly Eames needed new clothes. “And I don’t have to wonder why if you stay on the couch lazily all day.”


	2. 2. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eames has a problem with his wedding vows.

The first time Arthur and Eames had met it hadn’t been really memorable. Arthur had looked young, too young for dreamsharing, even if he already used too much gel and wore vests and custom made suits.

The first thing Eames had thought of him? That he looked like a spoiled rich kid who got into something he didn’t quite understand. He had looked at Cobb with a raised eyebrow and only now, years later, he can understand why Cobb had remained stoic (and had looked like he was judging him, thinking ‘do you think I would hire just anyone?’).

Eames sucks on a pen, looking at the white paper in front of him. He sighs, putting his hand in his hair, tugging a little.

He wants to marry Arthur, he can’t wait to call him ‘husband’, but the whole process of it is making him irritable and nervous. And certainly he has never thought that writing wedding vows would have been so difficult. He is just… he doesn’t know how to use words. Or… Well, he knows how to imitate speech patterns, how to create creative stories and heartfelt speeches… but only when he isn’t talking about himself but about other people’s feelings and when he is playing a character. In real life he has always preferred actions to demonstrate love: a kind gesture to a friend, remembering how a lover prefers their tea… He can’t talk about his own emotions.

He sighs and puts down the pen. He feels like a disaster.

He gets up and comes out of his study, he climbs down the steps to his - their - living room and he smiles at the sight that he finds: Arthur has his glasses on, the ones that make him look cute and that he only wears around Eames, and he is reading a book; Mal, the black cat they adopted two years ago, is sprawled beside him, sleeping and snoring softly.

Arthur looks up at him and immediately smiles, “Hi” he says.

If only he could bottle up this feeling of affection that is blooming in his chest at the sight; this desire that isn’t lust, but feels like protection, safety, calmness, happiness… if only he could put his own heart in a vase of glass and offer it to Arthur in front of their family and friends, he would do it.

Eames smiles at his own thoughts, sitting besides Arthur.

“Hi.” he says. He kisses Arthur briefly, his heart pounding in his chest... he has never felt more at home.

”What are you reading, darling?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: wjldsage.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: wjldsage.tumblr.com


End file.
